Eternal Peace
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: Karena Kudou Shinichi hanya memiliki nama tenar. Tak seorangpun yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya selama ia pergi. Tapi Edogawa Conan memiliki banyak orang yang mencintainya. Meskipun… perbedaannya hanya sepuluh tahun. Oneshot, RnR please!


**Oke. Aku tahu aku mestinya ngupdate Allez Tout Droit. Tapi plunnie ga mau pergi. Urgh! RnR ya!**

* * *

Ran Mouri masih ingat hari itu.

Saat itu musim salju. Ran sedang menuju swalayan, berbelanja untuk ayahnya. Conan sedang menginap di Profesor Agasa. Udara sangat dingin…

Ran memutar, ingin melewati rumah Shinichi dan mungkin, mengecek apakah Conan baik baik saja. Ia mulai berjalan, mengingat saat saat ia berjalan di situ bersama Shinichi… tertawa…

Rumah besar itu makin lama makin dekat. Entah kenapa, Ran merasa gugup. Ada yang salah di situ, tapi Ran tidak tahu apa. Rasa khawatir menyelinap ke hatinya. Apa…

Di depan rumah Shinichi, ada sesuatu. Tak bergerak. Perlahan, Ran mendekat. Dan itu menjadi semakin jelas…

Sebuah tubuh terbaring, berdarah, di tengah salju.

Dan Ran mengenalnya.

Shinichi.

Ran berlari, panik mengontrol dirinya. Dia merasa dingin, dingin sekali, saat ia berusaha memeriksa denyut nadi di lengan Shinichi. Tidak ada.

Salju mulai turun.

Ran pingsan.

* * *

Penguburan Shinichi berlangsung cepat dan sunyi. Banyak orang datang, tapi tak ada suara. Senyap. Hanya tangis Ran dan Yukiko yang terdengar di kesunyian.

Peti mati diturunkan, dan semua orang yang telah ditolong Shinichi, keluarga korban pembunuhan hingga inspektur Megure datang. Tapi sunyi. Senyap. Tak ada suara.

Karena tak seorangpun memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Shinichi. Bahkan tidak teman sekelasnya…

Dan di hari bersalju ini Ran berdiri. Seorang wanita cantik, berusia 26 tahun, siap untuk melanjutkan, melupakan…

Ran berdiri beberapa meter dari kuburannya. Kudo Shinichi. Ran berada dibawah sebuah pohon, yang melindunginya dari salju yang turun perlahan, dingin.

Conan pergi ke Amerika hari ini, dan Ran tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya selain berdiri dan menunggu di pemakaman yang diselimuti salju. Baju coklat yang dikenakannya berbaur lembut dengan pohon dibelakangnya, dan air matanya jatuh perlahan, sesaat hangat lalu membeku di tengah salju.

Tapi Ran melihat sebuah hantu. Hantu itu melangkah perlahan ke arah kuburan, tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi dia bukan hantu! Bukan! Tapi siapa dia?

Hantu itu adalah Kudou Shinichi, berusia enam belas tahun, tapi memakai kaca mata. Jaket hijau yang ia kenakan berpadu dengan jins… Ia persis dengan Shinichi yang meninggalkannya bertahun tahun lalu, di Tropical Land. Tapi dia bukan Shinichi. Dia…. Edogawa Conan.

Conan berlutut di depan kuburan, mata tajamnya tidak menyadari Ran.

"Kudou Shinichi…" Katanya getir. "Kamu sudah kembali"

Kacamata Conan meluncur, jatuh, dan mengubur sebagian dirinya di salju yang beku. Bunyi yang ditimbulkannya bergema… sedih.

"Kamu hilang selama sepuluh tahun. Lalu kembali… tak berubah, tak bertambah tua."

Ran merasa sulit bernafas. Conan…

"Kamu hanya menambah sebuah kacamata… menjadi Edogawa Conan."

Dingin. Dingin menusuk tulang.

"Kamu berbohong pada Ran…" Conan melanjutkan. Suaranya kini hanyalah sebuah bisikan yang sangat pelan, sakit hati…

"Kamu tak pernah memberitahunya kamu mencintainya…."

Salju semakin deras. Putih… putih dan suci…

"Aku benci kamu," Conan mengakhiri. "Kudou Shinichi."

Dan suara tembakan terdengar—keras dan bergema di udara, dan waktu membeku saat Edogawa Conan—atau apakah dia Kudou Shinichi?" jatuh, darahnya yang merah tersebar di salju. Dan Ran menangis—lagi, Shinichi pergi lagi meninggalkannya sendiri… dan darah, darah merah terasa hangat di tangannya, saat ia berada di samping Conan…

"Shinichi…" Ran berbisik.

Conan—Shinichi berusaha bertahan, demi kata kata terakhirnya.

"Ran." Tarikan nafas. "Peti mati itu… kosong."

Dan Ran tahu, kalau Kudou Shinichi benar benar telah mati. Dia tidak akan kembali. Maka kini airmata bergabung dengan darah beku dan salju, dan kata kata terakhir Edogawa Conan terpatri di benak Ran.

Bukan, dia Kudou Shinichi.

Dia telah pergi.

* * *

Pemakaman Edogawa Conan dipenuhi isak tangis. Peti mati Kudou Shinichi diangkat, diganti dengan peti Conan, dan batu nisan yang telah menyaksikan kematian tuannya dibiarkan berdiri tegar di situ. Orang yang hadir lebih sedikit; tapi tangislah yang terdengar, bukan kesunyian.

Dan Ran tahu, kalau Shinichi memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup _bahagia_ sebagai Edogawa Conan. Untuk dicintai banyak orang sebagai Edogawa Conan. Karena Kudou Shinichi hanya memiliki nama tenar. Tak seorangpun yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya selama ia pergi. Tapi Edogawa Conan memiliki banyak orang yang mencintainya. Meskipun… perbedaannya hanya sepuluh tahun.

_Kamu pergi lagi, tinggalkan ku sendiri lagi._

_Dan seperti dulu, kupikir kau takkan kembali_

_Dulu, kupikir kau telah hilang._

_Tapi ternyata kau ada di sisiku._

_Mungkinkah kini_

_Kau berada di sisiku, bersamaku?_

Seekor burung gagak yang terbang tinggi, menukik ke tengah kerumunan dan mendarat di bahu Ran. Kepalanya ia benamkan di rambut Ran, dan rasa hangat, hangat, menyelimuti Ran.

Rasa terima kasih mengisi hati Ran. Kamu tidak pernah pergi… Shinichi…

**

* * *

Lagi. RnR. Ditunggu...**


End file.
